


Late Night TV

by Donnie_77



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: After the two years apart, Basically just some fluff, Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marvin POV, Marvin kinda is too, Sleepy Cuddles, Whizzer is a slut for cuddles, Whizzer lives AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_77/pseuds/Donnie_77
Summary: Marvin wants nothing more to see Whizzer when he gets home from work. To kiss him, run his hands through his unbelievably gorgeous hair. However he can't be found, until...





	Late Night TV

A/N: I feel like I can't do Marvin justice but I'm trying my best. Sorry if he seems a little out of character!

Marvin pulled into the parking garage, glad he had finally parked his car, feeling himself growing more and more exhausted. But he had to go to work, it just felt like he kept on going in earlier and earlier and staying later and later. Was it really ten o'clock already? 

He opened his car door and hoisted himself out of his car, closing the door and locking it he made his way to the elevator, clicking the "penthouse" level before leaning against the wall of the box, watching the doors close, his eyes slipping shut. He shook his head, Whizzer was probably going to be upset, he couldn't be half-dead on his feet when he walked through the door. 

In the end, he just felt more old as he opened the door to his shared apartment with Whizzer, closing it behind him. He smiled at the apartment, finally home at last for two whole days. 

"Whizzer?" he called into the darkness of the apartment, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and placing his briefcase next to it as he usually did. 

He went into the kitchen, "Whizzer?" he called again looking in the fridge and pulling out a water bottle, running his hands through his hair as he moved to the den. 'He must be in the bedroom,' he thought to himself, opening the door to the bedroom. 

"Ah, I found you," he murmured softly as he saw Whizzer tangled up in the middle of their bed, television on their basic news channel. He walked over to his side of the bed, smiling down at him. 

"You're late," he informed him, a small pout playing on his features as his arm reached out from the blankets, tugging on his suit jacket like a small child. 

"I'm sorry, Whiz, today was busy, we always get busy at the end of the month," he reached out and tentatively stroked his cheek. 

"Get in bed already," he whined softly. 

Marvin pulled away and took off his suit jacket and started changing, loosening his tie, he heard Whizzer groan from across the room, "Come to bed," 

"This suit will wrinkle," he protested, changing into just a pair of boxers before making his way back to their bed, crawling beneath the covers and smiling at Whizzer, who much like some sort of reptile, curled up against his warmth, humming softly in appreciation. 

"So it was busy at work?" he mumbled softly, arms wrapping around Marvin's waist, "I hate busy, busy means you work until ten o'clock at night," he muttered slightly more bitter than his previous statement. 

"Very busy," he combed his fingers through his hair, smiling appreciatively at his arms secured around him, "I should have called, I'm sorry," he crooned softly, liking the soft and warm atmosphere in their large king size bed. Whizzer had picked the bedspread, of course, along with the colour's of the walls, what type of kitchen he wished for. When they moved back in together he worked on listening, proud to give him anything under the sun that he may ever want. 

Whizzer for the first time since Marvin entered the room opened his eyes, "I was worried," he whimpered softly, his gaze piercing his. His hand moving to cup his cheek to maintain eye-contact, "I didn't know where you were and it just freaked me out, okay?" he said slightly defensively, cheeks tinted a soft red colour. 

Marvin smirked and leaned down, touching their foreheads together, "You, Whizzer Brown, were worried about me?" he asked innocently. 

Whizzer struggled to pull away, "I-it's not that big of a deal," he stuttered out weakly. 

Marvin pressed their lips together for a brief moment, "You were worried about me," he sang in a sing song tone, settling himself in bed, holding Whizzer, his arms wrapped around his waist. 

Whizzer just let out a soft huff, burrowing into the crook of his neck, "Next time you don't call there's going to be hell to pay," he warned him, placing a soft kiss to his neck, "Next time you won't be so lucky," 

"I promise next time I will find any means to contact you if I'll be late, better?" he vowed, turning off the TV and then the bedside lamp. 

"Much better," he murmured, tangled in each others arms, legs wrapped together, as it should be. 

"Good night Whizzer," he murmured kissing the top of his head. 

"Night Marv," he whispered into his chest, finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
